Lucy and her Life
by Destinee Dragneel
Summary: NO summary i could think of. Pretty good story though please Read. Please R&R Rated T for laguage GrayxLucy OCxLucy HappyxOC i need another title help me please suggest one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story. I hope you like it. Please Review for a chance to be in the story.**

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting at home with my pet snake; well he was a guy that can shape shift. I met him 2 months ago. He was brown with orange and yellow eyes. "Ace I don't know what to do…" I trailed off. "Don't worry Lucy. You will decide later on. I walked out the house with Ace slithering behind me. We were heading to the guild. People were looking at me like I was a demon. I haven't been to the guild for those 2 months I had found Ace. He can change into other stuff. Like uhh an animal. He changed into a wolf and we were walking while I was laying on his back. The wolf was black with the same color eyes. We were at the guild front doors. Ace sat down next to me. "Well let's see if they will remember me or at least how long I was gone…" I said sadly. "If they don't I quit." I finished. Ace changed into a handsome man so he won't be suspicious plus that was his regular form. He had Brown hair same color eyes. Fangs, a black tank top with a orange and red snake on it. Black pants and orange, black and red shoes. He had piercings in his ears. Three rings at the top of his right and one at the back on his left. I kicked door open. Everyone looked at me and I had my arms crossed, so did Ace. "Who are you and are you here to join?" Mira asked sweetly. Ace eyes twitched. I shook my head and went to Mira. "Mira how long have I been gone?" I asked with a raised my brow. "2 months. Why?" she asked. "No reason." I said and walked to Team Natsu. "Hey guys." I said with no emotion. They didn't look at me. I punched the closest person to me which happened to be Gray. "What the hell, Lucy!?" he yelled holding his forehead. Natsu said, "Lucy only I supposed to do that!" I scoffed and walked off with Ace with his eyes closed. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around to see Natsu grabbing my arm. I glared at him. "What." I said coldly. "Why did you punch Ice-pop?" he asked. "Let go of me you idiot." I mumbled. "Idiot? Lucy what's wrong?" Lisanna asked. "Oh nothings wrong." I said sarcastically. "Mhmm." She said. "Let go of Lucy. We need to go." Ace said. Natsu let go of Lucy and Ace grabbed me and we dashed to Master's office in a blink of an eye. "Idiot! Why did you let her go!" Erza yelled.

**Time skip (30 minutes later)**

We walked out Master's office. I had a kinda happy/sad face. I hate Lisanna. She came over with Team Natsu. "Lucy y-" She was about to ask. "Shut up and leave me alone" I said with my eyes closed. "Lucy, tell us what's wrong." Erza demanded. "Why?" I asked coldly. The guild gasped. No one stood up to Erza but today was the day she was stood up by me. "We haven't talked to you for 8 months and you come back and punch Gray in the face." She said. "Hmm wonder why you haven't talked to me." I said sarcastically. "We don't know that's why we were asking if you were okay." Gray said. I looked at them for 5 seconds and looked at Ace. He nodded and I got on his back. "Goodbye Fairy Tail." I said and we dashed out the guild the door opened right after left.

**Normal POV**

Master came out his office crying. "Master, what's wrong?" Erza and Mira asked. "We lost a member." He said. "WHO MASTER!" The guild yelled. "Lucy Heartfilia." With that he walked into the office. "What does he mean by we lost Lucy?" Wendy asked. "It means she quit the guild." Ace came back. "Man who are you!" Natsu and Gray yelled. "I'm Ace. I would like to give you this." He gave Team Natsu a letter.

_Dear Team Natsu,_

_I had to leave you. I had to Leave the guild. Sorry. But you dare ask me what's wrong when you ignore me for 8 months. I can't take it anymore. You guys don't know how it feels._

_Gray, Sorry for punching you. I said hey and you ignored me and you were the closest so… anyways I always thought of you as a brother._

_Erza, I know I'm the first person to stand up against you and I thought of you as a sister._

_Lisanna… I hate you. You know what's wrong and I can't believe you wouldn't talk to me either. I don't know you for real and I see you smirking so stop being a bitch and change the attitude._

_Natsu, oh Natsu. I can't say nothing about you I actually liked you as a brother though. You kick me out the team for Lisanna instead of just adding her and you call me weak. I will visit but you and Lisanna are no longer my friends I don't know you or her anymore._

_I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

**Lucy POV**

Ace came back. Natsu actually came here with the rest of the team. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled. "Luce-" "Don't 'Luce' me Get out." I said. "Lucy we're sorry we didn't know." Gray said and came and hugged me. "I don't know when to forgive you 2 but I will." I said. "Okay." Gray said and Let go. "Get out I'm about to go and train to get stronger as someone said I was weak." I said and everyone looked at Natsu. "What it's true." He said. I glared at him and was about to choke him but Erza and Gray held me back. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. He flinched. Then Ace came in his wolf form and dragged Natsu out. I growled. "Lucy calm down!" Ace yelled. "Ace what happens when Lucy gets angry?" Erza asked. "She loses control and goes on a rampage unless you tie her up and she will eventually black out. But to calm her down you have to close her eyes and comfort her." He explained doing the same as he said. Erza and Gray looked dumbfounded. Ace was behind Lucy with his hand over her eyes and rocking her back and forth. "Don't make her mad. If you make her too mad you have to wait." Ace continued.

I eventually calmed down. I was walking to my bed. "What can I do." I mumbled to myself. "We can go train and help with that." Ace suggested. "Lucy can we go!?" Gray asked. "I guess but if they don't they don't have to." I said and looked at him. He had a big grin on his face and Erza had a smile on her face. "Do you wanna come?" I asked. They nodded. Natsu came through my door. "Wow, when do you use the door?" I mumbled. "I wanna come too!" he and happy yelled. Erza Gray and Ace glared at Natsu. "Happy can come." I said. _Natsu you are a huge idiot!_ I thought. "Lucy how can happy come and he's weak." He said. Happy gasped. "Natshu I hate you!" Happy yelled and flew over to me. "What's the deal with you. You think you the 'Almighty Salamander' and you can call your friends who could be stronger than you, weak." I said. He shrugged. "Grrr…" I growled. "Salamander shut up and get out." Ace said calmly. "Why should I listen to a pet." He said. Ace covered my ears. And was whispering words to cam me down. "Natshu I don't know you anymore and Lucy is my new owner, right Lushy?" Happy asked innocently. Natsu's jaw dropped when I nodded. I got up, I walked to Natsu and stared in his face. Something looked off.

I got this new power I trained before I found Ace. I was able to read souls. This was not Natsu. I know who this is its-

**CLIFFHANGER! Lolz. Why you no review?**

**Lucy: I'm Kickass! Wonder what else I can do**

**Natsu: I love you Lucy *sparkles in eyes***

**Lucy: Eww… you're like Juvia to Gray*shivers***

**Natsu: she doesn't like me that way*sulks in emo corner***

**Me: …. Aaanywaaaays please review for a chance to be in the story**

**Name**

**Clothes**

**Hair**

**Personality**

**Power**

**Specialty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 of my new story help me with a new title.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

_**Previously:**_

_I got this new power I trained before I found Ace. I was able to read souls. This was not Natsu. I know who this is its-_

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy…" Ace called. "Lisanna I hate you." I said staring directly at Natsu. "L-Lisanna? Lucy you must be blind" He/she said. I got up. "Prove I might be blind."

**Lisanna/Natsu POV**

'how did she know I'm Lisanna?' I thought. 'I can see your soul that's why.' A voice said. Is that Lucy? 'Why yes it is me.' I looked at Lucy she had a smirk.

**Lucy POV**

"Oh!" Ace exclaimed. Which startled Erza and Gray. "yeah Ace you simpleton." I said. Lisanna punched me in the gut. I faked getting hurt. And she ran off still in Natsu form. Gray and Erza came over and I said. "Psych…" with a grin. "Lisanna, I hate her she tried to make my relationship with Natsu break apart even though we were already far apart." I muttered. "Hey! Aren't we goin to go train?" Ace yelled. We nodded and walked to the guild.

```````````(^_^)``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Time skip (at the guild) Still Lucy POV**

We walked into the guild everyone looked at me with hate in their eyes. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed. I heard whispering. "How could she do that to her" and "What type of nakama is that?" I've had enough. "WHAT!" I yelled annoyed. A fireball came at me. "OOW… NATSU!" I yelled at Natsu who had the killing glare if looks could I would be dead by now. I got scared. "Nobody needs a traitor in a guild." He said kinda low so I barely heard her and he sent a fire dragon's roar at me. "Flame- brain what is wrong with you!" Gray yelled freezing his fire before it hit me. "I wasn't comin' here to talk to the guild I came to talk to master now out my way!" I yelled. "We are not scared of you!" a random member yelled. I was about to do a spell when Ace came behind me and covered my mouth and eyes. "Lucy please calm down we came here for master." He whispered in my ear. I nodded to tell him I was okay. "Move it aside people!" Erza yelled. Everyone did that. We walked to Master's office. I knocked and heard a "come in" from the other side of the door. We walked in. "Oh Lucy, I'm very disappointed in you." He said shaking his head. "WHAT DID I DO!" I yelled. "Hmm…" he said and he was about to say something before the door slammed open to reveal Natsu and Lisanna come in. Lisanna had cuts and bruises on herself. "What happened to you?" I asked coldly and still worriedly. However Natsu didn't see it and charged at me. "What kind of question is that!?" he yelled. "Master tell us what happened." I said dodging all the attacks Natsu gave me. "Natsu stop." Master said. He stopped still glaring at me and I glared back. "Hmm looks like you 2 have grown apart." Master said. "Master I came here to talk about something Me Erza and Gray are here to explain. Natsu and Lisanna has to go." I said. "We can be in front of our team to hear what news you have." Natsu said. "What team?" Gray Erza and I asked. "Us of course." He said. "Whatever. Master Me Erza Happy and Gray are going to leave Fairy Tail." I said. "You can't take my partner!" Natsu yelled. "Well I am!" I yelled back. Happy was flying around with an "Aye sir!" Me and Natsu were forehead to forehead glaring and growling at each other. "Sigh, Lucy let's go." Gray said dragging me out along with Erza Happy and Ace.

````````````````````````````````(^_^)`````````````````````````````````

**Time skip (2 days later) Normal POV**

Lucy was finished packing and so were Erza and Gray. They were supposed to meet at the train station in 30 more minutes. They were all heading to the station. Ace turned into a cat and sat on Lucy's shoulder and Happy was on her head. They all made it to the train station. They happen to meet Natsu and Lisanna on the way to a job. "Noooo Lisanna! Anything but the train!" he yelled. But was dragged on anyways. "What a couple of idiots." Ace said still on Lucy's shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked on the train. They heard a growl and turned around to see Natsu staring at Lucy. Lucy shrugged and put her finger to her lips and she disappeared. She touched their leg to show that she's still there. Then she got up and sat next to Lisanna. They didn't know. Natsu was sniffing and Lucy's eyebrow twitched. I touched Lisanna and she squeaked. "Lis. What happened?" Natsu asked. "I felt someone touch me" she said. Lucy was already back in her seat and reappeared with a smile on her face. "I'm going to the bathroom." Lucy said with a wink to the group. Ace tried to follow her but was grabbed by the skin of his furry little neck by Gray. "No if you gonna stay a cat then we gonna treat you like one." He scolded. "Fine" Ace sighed and sat next to where Lucy was. Lucy can give the ability to let people she want to see her and who she doesn't want to see her. Right now she Erza and Gray and Natsu see her. Ace can automatically see her. Those are the people who can hear her too. Natsu was staring at Lucy as she got up.

``````````````````````````````(^_^)```````````````````````````````````

**Ace POV**

Lucy was getting up and goin to Natsu who glared at her, watching her every move. I was watching them. So were Erza and Gray. Happy was… happily munching on a fish. "Salamander come with me." Lucy said. I turned into a flea and popped onto Lucy without Erza, Gray or Happy noticing. "Lis I'll be back… I gotta go to the bathroom." He said. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "You know I have a feeling you are trying to kill me even though you love me." She said. 'What the hell?' I thought. 'Oh yeah she can read minds!' I mentally face-palmed. "I don't love you. I got a girlfriend and she's waiting so goodbye." He said and left. "Fuck you too bitch." She mumbled. I chuckled. She flicked me off her shoulder. I popped to my seat and Lucy followed. I changed into my form and Lucy slapped me in the back of my head. I ignored it.

```````````````````````````(^_^)``````````````````````````````````````

**Time Skip. Lucy POV**

We were walking to the forest. We decided to train there. I was walking to find a clearing and I heard a groan. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "Yeah." They said. We were searching for 2 more minutes and found a clearing and about 50 feet from them were a beautiful Black, blue, white, and red dragon. It opened its eyes and they were blue. The whole dragon was black with blue lined scales on its tail and on its wings. Red was on its head. It had white claws and a white under belly. It was beautiful. "Hello. Don't be afraid Lucy" it said. It was obviously a guy. What's with me and guys. Wait… how did he know my name? I asked my thought aloud. He was engulfed in a light. He was changing into a tall guy. He ran to me and hugged and spun me in the air. "Lucy I thought we would never meet." He said. "Uh Lucy do you know him?" Everyone asked. "No." I replied. "Ok. My name is Medolion Drone. I would like to be called either Dro or Medo." He said. "Aren't you gonna introduce your friends to me, princess?" Dro asked. "Uh, this is Erza Gray and Happy. This other guy is Ace." I said pointing to everyone as she said their names. "Nice to meet you." He said then bowed to them. Medolion was actually young in human form. "How old are you?" he asked. "uhh…" I said confused. "Nevermind, I was sent here to look for you Lucy. Orders of the back-up queen." He said. "Uh queen of what?" Ace said. "The queen of Dragons of course." He said with a chuckle.

``````````````````````(^_^)```````````````````````````````````````````

**What a good way to end a chapter. I will make some chapters longer. Help me with a new title. It sucks! I hate it. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp**

**Natsu: Lucy is the most beautiful person in the world.**

**Lucy: Aww you really mean it.**

**Natsu: Yeah *Kisses Lucy***

**Me: *put finger in mouth to signal gagging* eeew**

**Lucy: You're just jealous**

**Me: I got Ace, bitch.**

**Ace: Yup**

**Everyone: *jawdrops***

**Me: *shakes head* guys please review if I don't get at least 5 review on each chapter I wont update no cheating like don't even try and review five times on 1 chapter**


End file.
